On apprendra à s'aimer - Fraxus
by reveusebanale
Summary: Février de l'an 793, au cours d'une quête, l'Unité Raijin, faillit à sa mission. Si ils arrêtent la totalité des bandits d'une guilde clandestine, ils échouent à protéger le petit village et tous les habitants périssent dans l'explosion. Seuls rescapés ? Une gamine de quatre ans et son petit frère de quelques mois à peine. Deux enfants dont il va falloir s'occuper désormais...
1. Avant-Propos

Hey les gens !

Bon, je suis passionnée d'écriture, et de Fairy Tail. Je suis une adoratrice du couple de Fried et Luxus aussi, donc cette fanfiction coule de source non ?

Premièrement je tiens à rappeler que l'intégralité de l'univers et que tous les personnages (hormis mes OC) reviennent à Hiro Mashima. Pour l'intrigue et donc la fanfiction, elle m'appartient. Donc merci de laisser les idées des gens aux gens et PAS TOUCHE !

 **Bon, maintenant, je m'attaque à un point un chouia important quant à cette histoire : vous en expliquer le principe.**

Ouais, parce que je suis parti dans un GROS délire.

Cette histoire, elle raconte l'histoire de Fried et Luxus, de leur adoption, et de leurs deux enfants.  
Elle sera directement liée à d'autres fictions Fairy Tail ( _les OC de l'un s'incrustent dans l'autres, les intrigues se ramènent de l'une à l'autre fin toi même tu vois l'idée_ ).  
Bien sûr, vous êtes pas obligé de toute les lire, je me débrouillerais plus ou moins pour que tout cela ne vous gêne pas trop dans votre lecture si vous ne les lisez pas toutes. Sauf si vous voulez lire la dernière et la comprendre mais bon c'est un détail XD.

Donc, voici l'ordre chronologiques des fanfictions :

 **1- On apprendra à s'aimer** \- Fraxus ( _c'est la première qui raconte donc l'histoire de Fried, Luxus, Ezer et Laan._ )  
 **2 - Amour Céleste** \- Lolu -pas encore publié- ( _c'est la seconde, qui raconte... bah vous verrez si vous voulez XD_ )  
 **3- Cœur de glace enflammé** ou **Opposés** \- Natsey - pas encore publié et nom pas définitif ( _c'est la troisième qui raconte les débuts de la relations entre Natsu et Grey, et un peu plus_. )  
 **4/5 etc... J'en prévoit grand minimum 20 -une pour chacun des couples de la troisième génération ;)  
Dernière-** pas encore écrite ni publié- ( _L'histoire de la quatrième génération -donc les enfants de Luxus et Fried, puis tous leurs potes XD_ )

Cette dernière fiction est la finalité de tout ce gros projet que j'ai nommé " _Ensemble contre le monde_ ". Je crois que tout cela est très mal expliqué, mais globalement, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on va s'éclater !  
N'hésitez pas à me demander parce que je crois que même moi je comprends pas ce que j'ai dit XD.

Oh ! Et je tiens aussi à remercier vingt-quatreetoiles qui m'aide énormément pour tout le côté technique des intrigues, et qui réponds à mes doutes. T'es la best Choupi' !

Dans, la première comme je le disais, _On apprendra à s'aimer_ , c'est la relation entre Luxus et Fried, leur adoption et toute l'enfance de leurs bambins. Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément toujours liés, un peu comme des One-Shots, et puis il y aura souvent de grandes ellipses voir des chapitres un peu courts et d'autres gigantesques, etc...

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je crois que j'écris un chouïa mieux que je ne me relis (en fait c'est probablement parce que je me relis jamais). Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces saloperies et je saigne moi aussi des yeux quand je tombe dessus, c'est pas forcément des lacunes d'orthographes, la plupart du temps c'est surtout que je suis très étourdie - sauf pour les prénoms des persos qui ont 25 000 orthographes différents ! Help please !

 **  
Au passage, si l'un-e d'entre vous est intéressé-e pour m'aider à corriger, je serais ravie de recevoir de l'aide !**

Je signale encore une fois que cet univers fictif et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, mais que les histoires sont de moi - si vous comprenez pas parce que c'est plutôt mal expliqué je me ferais une joie d'éclairer votre lanterne !-

 _Et bien bonne lecture donc ! - Oh et n'hésitez pas à aimez, critiquez - critiquer est un verbe à l'origine neutre ce qui signifie aussi bien du positif que du négatif que je puisse m'améliorer -, commenter - j'adorerais partager et échanger sur votre expérience de lecture avec vous, pis j'aime bien bablotter avec mes lecteurs ! -_

PS : Les homophobes et les chieurs ça dégagent. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Autrement je lance un Natsu sauvage sur vous ou un Luxus en colère pis vous ferez moins les malins après ! Nah !

Bizooooooooooooooooooooooos !

_ Cette fiction, comme mes autres fanctitions, est publié à la fois sur Wattpad et _


	2. Prologue

Les volets mal fermés de la chambre laissait glisser quelques rayons d'un grand soleil matinal sur le lit habité.  
Ils caressaient, il caressaient la peau nue d'un jeune homme endormi. Ils caressaient toutes parcelles de peau que le draps de couvrait plus. 

Le blond regarda ce jeune homme, avec un regard emplit de tant de tendresse qu'il réservait à lui et à lui seul. A ce corps endormi, devant lui, qui ressemblait à un ange par la douceur de ses traits, un peu féminin mais aussi emplit d'une sorte d'aura viril et puissant, qui suffisait largement à faire tourner la tête du blond.

Il aimait tant le regarder dormir. Surtout quand sa tenue se bornait à un stupide draps qui s'amusait à cacher la nudité dans laquelle leurs ébats nocturnes avait sut les plonger.  
Les longs cheveux verts s'éparpillait tout autour de lui et puis sur l'oreiller aussi. Il se souvint les avoir détaché la vieille, dans un acharnement sauvage et bestial, entre baisers, morsures et caresses.  
Il était prêt à parier que son amant s'en plaindrait à son réveil. Il détestait dormir avec ses cheveux détacher, il arguait qu'il était trop long et que c'était à coup à gêner celui qu'il aimait.  
Mais honnêtement, celui qu'il aimait s'en fichait tellement. Du moment qu'il était avec lui. Et puis... Il aimait bien le voir avec ses jolis cheveux doux et soyeux détachés, répandus en éventails ou en bazar tout autour de son corps à se damner.

Son amant s'amusa avec une mèche de ses cheveux couleur pomme. Il s'amusa à l'enrouler autour de son doigt, et puis à la dénouer. A recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le bel endormi papillonne du regard.

"- Hey toi.

\- Hey. ... Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en étouffant un bâillement dans la taie d'oreiller.

"- Aucune idée. Mais je pense qu'il est encore assez tôt pour que nous puissions profiter d'être ensemble, toi moi et ce lit." répondit son amant d'une voix sensuelle.

"- Et bien... On peut dire que tu sais me prendre par les sentiments." lui répondit-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil avant de l'embrasser.  
Le blond prolongea le baiser pendant quelques minutes, avant de laisser celui qu'il aimait s'écarter pour répondre son souffle, à grand regret.

Dans un nouveau geste de tendresse, il ramena une de ses jolies mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, alors que son aimé souriait.  
Contrairement à ce que l'un et l'autre auraient voulu faire croire -et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais sous n'importe quelle torture-, ils chérissaient tous les deux leurs petites tendresses matinales. Cette tendresse qui sonnait si douce comme les rayons du soleils d'entre les volets mal fermés - après la chaleur des deux corps collés pour dormir, et la violence passionnée des étreintes qui avaient précédés leur sommeil.  
Ils aimaient ces moments, comme leur secret, leurs trésors précieux et qu'il faudrait absolument garder, jalousement, comme des pierres précieuses.  
Oui, leurs souvenirs comme leur Amour c'est ce qui faisait leur plus grande richesse.

"- Fried ?

\- Humm ?

\- Je... Ahem... Il y a une chose à laquelle je réfléchis depuis longtemps...

\- Tu veux me quitter ?

\- Mais non _Baka_ !" rigola le blond alors que son amant parut soudain soulagé, et qui se réinstallait plus confortablement après s'être redressé d'un coup comme il l'avait fait.

"-... Je... Fried... Je... Je voudrais des enfants.

\- Avec moi ?" si le jeune homme n'avait pas grandement haussé le ton, il s'était brusquement redressé de nouveau, ce qui témoignait de son choc soudain.

"- Non... Non... Juste avec l'homme que j'aime ! Bah oui avec toi ! Cela parait évident !

-... Et... Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça "pourquoi" ?" Luxus sembla perplexe, quant à la question de son amant.

"- Ahem... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux des enfants ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec moi ?

\- Oh." Luxus répondit sur un ton naturel comme si la solution était toute simple et que la question de jeune homme était idiote.

"- Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop et en même temps je sais. Je sais que je veux des enfants avec toi, et avec personne d'autres parce que t'es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé et le seul que j'aimerai jusqu'à la Fin. Je... Je ne veux pas des enfants pour faire comme tout le monde hein... Je veux des enfants parce que... Je... Je pense que les enfants c'est la célébration de l'Amour d'un couple et je ne veux pas pourquoi au ne pourrait pas célébrer le nôtre. Aussi parce que je veux les voir grandir et les aimer. J'ai... J'ai envie de voir courir des petites têtes hautes comme trois pommes dans tout nôtre "chez-nous". Je veux les voir te ressembler et puis nous faire tourner en bourrique quand on sera plus vieux. Je sais que ça peut te sembler dingue parce que les marmots et moi ça à jamais été fusionnel mais... Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense tu sais ? Et j'en ai vraiment envie. Je ne sais pas si je suis soudainement devenue mature ou quoi mais... Je sais que c'est le sens que je veux donner à ma vie... Et je suis prêt maintenant..." _voyant le silence de son amant._ " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Fried semblait soudain ému, comme si Luxus avait réussi à fendiller encore un peu plus son armure d'impassibilité comme il était seul à savoir le faire. Pour dire vrai, le mage des Runes semblait pratiquement au bord des larmes. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix sonna un peu enrouée. Il essayait encore de contenir ses émotions comme il pouvait...

"-... Je... J'adorerais fonder une famille avec toi Luxus. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir en fait et... Je crois vraiment que ça serait la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver... C'est juste que...

\- C'est juste que quoi ?

\- On devrait déjà l'annoncer pour nous avant tu ne crois pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Luxus ! On sort ensemble depuis des années et des années et personne dans nos proches - ni nos amis, ni notre famille- n'est au courant ! Personne à la guilde ne se doute de rien ! Même pas Mirajane !" Luxus prit un temps pour accuser cette idée.

"- Pas faux...

\- ... Tu as toujours voulu cacher notre relation à la vue du monde pour des raisons qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de citer dans un moment pareil. Et moi je n'y ai jamais vu d'inconvénients parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ça particulièrement excitant de t'aimer en cachette, de faire semblant de rien en public, nos rendez-vous secrets, nos baisers-volés, nos "Je t'aime" du bout des lèvres... Mais... Chéri tu sais... Adopter des enfants c'est un acte d'amour pur et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on pourra cacher. Je ne me vois pas cacher mes enfants à la vue de mes amis et je ne te vois pas cacher à ton grand-père une telle chose. Fonder une famille c'est... rendre notre relation sérieuse.

\- Parce que tu penses que notre relation n'est pas sérieuse ?

\- Et bien... Je ne dis pas ça, on sait tout les deux combien on s'aime mais... S'aimer en cachette et devenir parents, c'est deux choses fondamentalement différente." le blond hocha de la tête.

"- Alors on a qu'à leur dire à tous. Pour nous deux. Pour notre couple. Pour notre amour. Et même pour nos 11 années de vies communes." Luxus comptait toujours les évènements de l'île comme de véritables années Tenrô quand il s'agissait de leur couple mais uniquement dans ce cas là.

"- Vraiment ?" Fried avait l'impression de rêver.

"- Oui, vraiment.

\- Waouh. Monsieur le gros dur est beaucoup plus tendre qu'il ne voudrait le faire croire." chantonna le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouais... C'est ça... C'est ça... Ne t'avise plus jamais de répéter ça ou sinon...

\- Ou sinon quoi ?" sans aucun signe annonciateur, le blond se jeta sur son partenaire et le plaqua sauvagement sur le matelas.

"- Sinon... Je pourrais te faire de... vilaines choses..." menaça-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Et rien que pour la forme, Fried répéta à nouveau sa phrase.


	3. Chapitre - 1

Une odeur de flammes et d'essence flottait dans l'air. Les sens aiguisés de Luxus lui affirmait que cela ne venait pas de l'autre idiot de Natsu. Comme si le carnage devant ses yeux ne semblait pas suffire à le prouver.

La mission de l'Unité Raijin, aurait put être simple, à priori. Anéantir une petite guilde clandestine qui voulait s'en prendre à un village isolé. La réduire au silence, en poussière même. 

Pour les quatre mages de Fairy Tail ce n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'un exercice de routine. Tellement simple qu'ils auraient même put le réaliser les yeux bandés.  
Encore plus alors que Luxus était de la partie.

Ouais, un jeu d'enfant en somme.

Bon, bien sûr, ils devaient veiller à ne pas tout détruire sur leur passage, sous peine de se faire massacrer par le Vieux en rentrant à la guilde.  
Cela, c'était probablement déjà un peu plus compliqué.

La seule chose qui changeait cette mission pour Luxus et Fried, c'est qu'elle signait la fin de leur Amour secret. Ils s'étaient promis de l'annoncer à toute la guilde en rentrant, et chacun des deux amants avaient brûlés d'impatience rien qu'en prenant le chemin de leur objectif.  
Pour tous les deux cela signait peut-être bien la fin d'une ère, mais surtout le commencement d'un nouveau monde.  
Un nouveau monde qui leur tendait les bras avec un grand sourire.  
Enfin.  
Leur nouveau monde rien qu'à eux.

Ils s'étaient acharnés à la mission avec autant de sérieux que d'habitude, si ce n'est plus. Et tout c'était déroulé à merveille au début. Ils étaient arrivés au repère, ils avaient mit K.O. la majorité des mages minables de cette guildes miteuses avec une facilité désespérante. Bien sûr, ils en restaient probablement ça et là dans le bâtiment, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème. Il ne restait qu'à les trouver et leur faire rapidement suivre le même traitement que leurs collègues.  
En d'autres termes, la mission déjà pratiquement finie n'avait eu aucun accroc. Même Monsieur Draer n'avait détruit aucun bâtiment -ou tout du moins pas de façon majeure- ce qui en soit relevait de l'exploit à noter d'une croix blanche sur le calendrier.

Mais... Il y a bien une chose qu'aucun d'entre n'aurait put prévoir - et même Bixrow avec son esprit un peu tordu par moment-.  
Parce qu'on ne peut jamais prévoir les pires scénarios...

Il... Il y avait eu... un... problème. Enfin... Disons qu'un mage s'était caché d'un recoin sombre - un mage qui pouvait gérer les explosifs probablement mais ils ne s'étaient pas appesantis sur le sujet pour le déterminer- un de ses mages qui leur rester à trouver. Et... il avait appuyé sur le détonateur qu'il gardait jalousement dans ses mains à un rire sadique sorti tout droit des entrailles de l'enfer.  
Impuissants, les mages de l'Unité Raijin avaient vu -par les fenêtres de la planque- le village exploser, et puis, quelques secondes après, un étrange éclair blanc zébrant le ciel... Et plus rien.  
Le vide.

Tout avait été rasé en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Luxus -avec au visage une expression de dégoût que ses amis ne lui avaient jamais connu- s'était occupé de régler le cas des mages restants, d'un seul coup. Le simple fait qu'il s'était transformé en "mode Dragon" pour une mission qui était censée être si simple, témoignait bien de la colère que pouvait ressentir le blond.  
Il avait fait des choses affreuses dans sa vie, et même des choses qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Mais ça, tuer des innocents, tuer des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandés, des hommes, des vieux, des femmes, des parents, des enfants. Non ça, il ne l'accepterai jamais.  
Une telle cruauté le dépassait.

Devant tous les corps inconscients à leurs pieds, aucun des quatre amis ne parla. A quoi bon ? Ils n'y avaient rien à dire.  
Il... Il fallait juste se recueillir.  
Et prier.  
Pour tous ces pauvres gens qu'ils n'avaient pas sut sauver.

D'un commun accord qui n'avait même pas eu besoin d'être oral, il avait été décidé que la prime serait refusée. De toute façon on ne leur donnerait sûrement rien. Même pas un joyaux. Bien sûr, ils avaient anéanti la Guilde Noire, mais à quel prix ?  
Ils étaient censés protéger le village.  
Ils auraient dut protéger le village. Ils avaient échoué.

Impuissants, et coupables, ils avaient observé le massacre des fenêtres de la planque. L'hécatombe, le village dévasté dont il ne restait plus rien. Les bâtiments ravagés, encore en feu parfois. Tout ses quartiers rasés, balayés de la carte.  
Et puis tout ces morts...

La voix de Luxus avait finit par rompre le silence et de façon si tranchante que ses camarades en avait pratiquement sursauté. Elle était noire, sombre, pas en colère, un peu triste peut-être... Enfin, l'état d'esprit du blond n'était ni compréhensible, ni définissable.  
Sa voix avait percé l'air ambiant comme une lame "Il y a des vivants. Il y a des blessés."

Désormais, cela faisait bien une heure au moins, qu'ils arpentaient en silence les ruines encore fumantes, et les cendres, seules traces qui restaient de ce qui fut autrefois un village.  
Il ne devait y avoir que 100 habitants, 200 tout au plus. Mais le nombre ne changeait rien. Ils étaient tous morts. Les Raijin avaient échoué.

Luxus marchait en avant et à l'écart du groupe, l'air sombre. Il avait absolument tenu à se rendre dans les décombres. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait des survivants. Et puis aussi, il était convaincu que l'éclair blanc qui avait zébré le ciel n'avait strictement rien avoir avec l'attaque de la guilde clandestine.  
Mais il n'avait jamais vu une telle magie.  
Il ignorait ce que cela pouvait être.  
C'était à le rendre fou.

Fried s'approcha de l'homme d'un pas prudent, comme si il cherchait à apprivoiser un animal sauvage. C'était un peu le cas, si on regardait l'état dans lequel était le blond. Le jeune homme marchait littéralement sur des œufs. Alors sa voix se fit douce, et lente quand il commença à s'adresser à lui.

"- Luxus... Allons... Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne... Rentrons maintenant...

\- Non Fried ! Non ! Il y a des survivants, je le sais ! Je le sens !" Luxus était strictement persuadé de cela, comme au début des recherches. Une telle affirmation faisait presque peur, surtout si c'était un mage têtu et puissant qui l'énonçait. Seulement voilà, les odeurs d'essences et de flammes troublaient toutes ses capacités olfactives de Chasseur de Dragons.  
Son amant hocha docilement la tête.

"- Je sais Luxus... Mais peut-être pas... Tu vois bien... Tout autour de nous... Comment quelqu'un aurait put survivre à un tel carnage ?

\- L'éclair." intervint EverGreen. Luxus acquiesça.

"- EverGreen a raison. Je ne vois que ça.

\- Mais Luxus ! On ne sait même pas où il est tombé !

\- Non ! Mais on s'en rapproche ! Je le sens à l'électricité dans l'air !" Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'apprêta à répliquer, mais des pleurs interrompirent brusquement sa réponse.

"- Vous entendez ?" demanda le blond, qui était bien trop inquiet pour en fanfaronner quant à la véracité de son intuition.

"- On dirait des pleurs d'enfants..." mais personne ne répondit à Fried, tous s'étaient déjà élancé vers l'origine des pleurs, Luxus en chef de file.  
Il zigzagua entre les décombres, sautant par dessus parfois, toujours plus rapide, plus pressé, sûr de la route à suivre, instinctivement.

Et puis soudain. On le vit se figer net.

Parce que devant lui, il y avait une petite fille assise, serrant un bébé dans ses bras.  
Et elle pleurait fort. Toujours plus fort.  
Comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur.


	4. Chapitre - 2

Luxus resta comme ça un long moment, figé, inerte. Debout en plein milieu des ruines, incapable de bouger. Inutile, sans savoir quoi faire, peut-être presque paniqué, avec le recul.

Mais la petite-fille ne le remarqua même pas. Ni lui, ni les trois amis du jeune homme -plantés debout derrière lui comme des idiots, ou bien des copies conformes du blond-.

Elle pleurait juste. Elle pleurait tellement fort, toujours plus fort, serrant contre elle un petit corps tout fragile.  
Sa tristesse aurait perceptible même pour la plus insensible des pierres.  
Elle arrivait, par à-coups toute prête à se cogner contre tout ce qu'il l'entourait, comme des vagues dans une tempête. C'était étouffant, épuisant.  
Comme une si jeune enfant pouvait ressentir une si grande douleur ?

Ce n'était pas normal.  
L'Unité Raijin ne s'en sentit que plus coupable.

Personne ne sembla comprendre ce que Luxus s'apprêtait à faire quand il se mit à bouger.

"- Hey. Petite." la voix du blond était d'une douceur que personne ne lui connaissait, pas même l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Depuis quand était-il devenu si tendre ? Si humain ? Pas que Luxus fut un monstre, mais ce n'avait jamais été un nounours tout en guimauve non plus.  
Et puis, il était connu également pour ne pas apprécier les bambins, et avait appeler Roméo "le Morveux" pendant des années et des années, même après les dix ans du garçon.

La gamine releva la tête, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Elle ancra son regard dans les yeux de cet inconnu, avec une intensité qui surpris Luxus.

"- C'est bon. Tout va bien. Tout va bien aller. Je suis là. Je suis là.

\- Maman... Ma Maman est... Mamaaaaaaaaan !

\- Oui... Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé... Mais tout va s'arranger. Tout va finir par s'arranger je te le promets. Tout finit toujours par s'arranger. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu n'est plus toute seule... Et puis... on est là maintenant. Je suis là."

La petite fille continua de le regarda dans les yeux, avec toute la peine du monde dans ses petites pupilles de saphir. Luxus ne s'était jamais senti aussi éprouvé.  
Instinctivement, sans même se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait, et à la surprise de tous, il la prit dans ses bras, elle et le bébé qu'elle tenait.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés tout les trois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu. Assez pour parler malgré ses larmes.

Luxus la lâcha, mais resta assis près d'elle avec un grand sourire rassurant.  
C'était assez étrange sur son visage.

"- Comment tu t'appelles ?

-... E... Ezaer.

\- Ezaer ? C'est un joli prénom." la petite fille sourit entre ses joues baignées de larmes, semblant se calmer de plus en plus.

"- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? C'est Luxus.

\- Luxus ? C'est un drôle de prénom." le blond éclata de rire, loin de se vexer devant cette petite bouille d'ange.

"-Et les gens que tu vois derrière moi c'est mes amis. Le monsieur aux cheveux verts c'est Fried. La dame avec des lunettes c'est EverGreen -mais tu peux l'appeler Ever- et le monsieur avec un casque c'est Bixrow.

\- Ils ont l'air bizarres.

\- C'est parce ce qu'ils le sont. On l'est tous. Mais on est aussi très gentils ne t'inquiète pas." la petite fille hocha la tête, de haut en bas.

"- Et quel âge as-tu Ezaer ?

\- J'ai quatre ans. C'était le joyeux anniversaire de Ezaer y a pas longtemps tu sais ? Et toi, t'as quel âge ?" Aie. Ca, c'était la question un peu difficile. Avec les 7 ans sur l'Ile Tenrô, et tout ça. Quelques mois après les évènements, ils avaient été décidé que les retenus sur l'Ile Tenrô ne compterait pas ces 7 années, notamment pour donner leur âges. Autrement Luxus aurait eu 32 ans. Mais il répondit :

"- J'en ai 25. Qui est-ce ?" enchaina le blond en montrant le petit corps qu'Ezer serrait fortement contre elle.

"- C'est Laan. C'est mon petit frère. C'est le petit frère de Ezaer.

\- Lan ?

\- Nan LAAneuuh !" Luxus hocha la tête.

"- Il est mignon.

\- Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et même quand il fait que pleurer toute la nuit.

\- Il est tout petit.

\- Maman dit que c'est parce que c'est un bébé mais moi je pense que c'est parce qu'il a but une potion de rétrezissage !" l'adulte éclata d'un rire doux.

"- Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?" la petite fille le toisa d'un regard soudain plus sombre que Luxus pensait avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans se souvenir réellement d'où.

"- Tu as dit à Ezaer que tu étais gentil mais je veux être sûre que tu feras pas de mal à Laan. Montre à nous que tu es pas un méchant monsieur." Luxus accepta de bonne grâce face à la petite tête d'ange.

"- Et comment dois-je te le montrer ?

\- Ahem... Je sais pas... Ah ! Si ! Souris !

\- Tu veux que je souris ?" demanda-t-il perplexe. La gamine hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, ne démordant pas le moins du monde.  
Luxus se souvint où il avait ce regard : tous les mages de Fairy Tail avaient le même quand l'un des leurs étaient en danger, ou bien qu'il s'agissait de protéger leurs amis.

"- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Maman dit toujours à Ezaer qu'on peut voir qui sont les gens avec leurs sourires." Luxus resta coi, étonné devant une telle maturité. Cette enfant avait vraiment quatre ans ?

A sa grande surprise, Luxus s'appliqua à faire son plus beau sourire -ses amis derrière lui semblaient trop occupé à s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale pour réellement se payer de sa tête-.

Ezaer le fixa pendant ce qui lui sembla des années. Elle le sondait, l'examinait ainsi qu'une bête curieuse, pas plus apeurée que ça de fixer son regard dans les yeux du blond qui avait pourtant déjà fait baisser celui de centaines de personnes bien plus vieilles qu'elle.

La jeune fille finit par sourire à son tour.

"- C'est bon !

\- Alors tu penses que je suis gentil ?

\- Non ! J'en suis sûre ! Même si tu ressembles à un méchant.

\- Je ressemble à un méchant ?

\- Oui avec la marque sur ton visage et puis tes gros muscles. Mais au fond ça se voit que tu peux pas faire de bobo à personne !" la petite puce était loin de se douter de l'impact de ses paroles.

"- Alors tu veux toujours prendre le petit frère de Ezaer ?" interrogea-t-elle face à son silence, en lui tendant le bébé d'une façon toute maladroite sans même attendre sa réponse.

"- Oui Ezaer." accepta le Chasseur de Dragons -pas si méchant que ça- en prenant le bébé d'une main encore plus maladroite et bancale.

C'était bien plus léger qu'il ne s'y attendait. A dire vrai, pour un Chasseur de Dragons tel que lui, c'était à peine le poids d'une plume. Mais... C'était tellement petit, tellement fragile... Luxus n'avait jamais connu cela. Il se souvenait de son enfance, de la statuette de cristal qui ornait le bureau de son grand père et qu'on lui avait interdit de toucher tant elle était facile à briser. Il comprenait seulement aujourd'hui combien cette fragilité était désuète. 

Luxus n'avait jamais eu autant l'envie de protéger.  
Les mains du Chasseur de Dragons étaient même démesurément grandes par rapport à cette minuscule petite chose qu'elles tenaient. C'en était presque risible.

D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, c'était bien la première fois que Luxus tenait un bébé entre ses bras.  
Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas souvent eu de bébés dans son entourage et il avait toujours refusé de prendre Roméo sur ses genoux -bien que le père de ce dernier n'eut jamais la folie de lui proposer-.

Tenir un bébé dans ses bras, c'était tellement étrange pour lui...  
Rien ne lui semblait être plus chétif et cassant que la petite chose dans ses bras. C'était étrange comme sensation cela faisait peur et en même temps... du bien.  
Oui, c'était bien là une sensation bizarre mais... salvatrice aussi.  
Soudain, c'était comme si Luxus se voyait renaître, revivre. Devenir quelqu'un de nouveau ou bien la personne qu'il avait toujours été.

Cela lui faisait comme un étrange battement dans la poitrine, erratique et irrégulier. Tout disparaissait autour de lui. Tout pour revenir sous des couleur plus éclatantes et plus lumineuses qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

La microscopique petite chose leva sa tête vers lui et se mit à le fixer dans les yeux comme sa grande sœur l'avait fait auparavant. Luxus retint son souffle, il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux. L'un vert et l'autre bleu.  
Des yeux vairons.

Le poids plume sourit au blond, et se mit à gazouiller de sa toute petite vois. Luxus étouffa un petit rire.

"- Je crois que Laan t'aime bien.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Voui. Il zazouille toujours quand il est heureux." Fried ne captait pas tous les mots de la conversation devant lui mais il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
C'était un peu bizarre et étrange, mais pas le moins du monde déplaisant.

"- Je crois que je l'aime bien mois aussi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Je l'aime bien... Comme j'aime bien sa grande sœur. Ezaer.

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu aimes bien quelqu'un ?" le blond resta de nouveau sans voix, pas sûr de bien saisir la question.

"- Je ne comprends pas _Moustique_.

\- Et bah quand il aime bien quelqu'un Laan il fait toujours ça. Mais toi tu fais quoi ?

-..." _Luxus n'avait jamais réfléchit à la réponse, ni même à la question._ " Et toi Ezaer ? Tu fais quoi quand tu aimes bien quelqu'un ?

\- Bah, la Ezaer gentille." affirma-t-elle sur le ton même de l'évidence.

"- Parce que sinon tu fais la Ezaer méchante ?

\- Ouep.

\- Oh ! Alors à qui j'ai le droit de parler aujourd'hui ?

\- A la gentilleuh !" chantonna-t-elle toujours avec ce même ton d'évidence.  
- _donc elle m'aime bien..._ \- en déduisit le blond.

"- Enchanté.

\- Enchantée ! Hihi !" répondit la fillette en riant.

"- Dis moi, Ezaer la gentille ça te dirais de venir avec nous ?" la petite fille ne sembla pas comprendre.

"- Et bien Ezaer, je sais... Je suppose que tes parents t'on toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus. Et ils avaient raison. Le problème, c'est que... Ils ne sont plus là. Et tu es toute seule avec ton petite frère. Tu es d'accord Ezaer, que toi et Laan être trop petits pour rester seuls. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Si tu penses que je suis un gentil monsieur et que vous m'aimez bien, pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas avec moi et mes amis, Laan et toi ?

\- On irait où ?

\- A la maison pour commencer. Je vous présenterais à notre famille.

\- Votre famille ?

\- Oui. C'est plein de gens aussi gentils que moi si ce n'est plus. Et drôle aussi. " _et puis il ajouta, comme si il disait un secret à la jeune fille._ " ils sont un peu fous-fous mais il ne faut surtout pas leur dire.

\- On a plus de famille Laan et moi...

\- Oh... Je sais _Moustique_... Je suis désolé. Mais... Ce n'est pas définitif tu sais ?

\- Définitif ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Oh... Et bien... Cela veut dire que tu ne verras plus ton papa et ta maman avant très, très longtemps, mais tu le reverras un jour.

\- T'en es sûr ? Quand ?

\- Ah ! Oui ça j'en suis sûr ! Tu les reverras quand tu monteras au ciel.

\- Maman est au ciel ?" Luxus ne savait pas si il s'y prenait bien ou mal.

"- Oui. C'est une étoile maintenant. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas à être triste, tu la verras à chaque fois que tu regarderas le ciel maintenant. Et même si toi, tu ne la vois pas vraiment toujours, tu peux être sûre qu'elle, elle te regarde, et elle te protège de là ou elle est." la petite fille leva son regard vers le ciel dégagé et son nuage. Avant de les rebaisser vers l'homme en face d'elle.

"- Mais on va faire comment en attendant de revoir Maman ? On est tout seuls...

\- Non ! Je veux dire... Non. Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls. Tu as Laan et il t'a toi. Et puis vous m'avez moi.

\- Tu vas t'occuper de nous ?

\- Oui. " Ezaer regarda tout autour d'elle observant les décombres et les ruines. Elle semblait beaucoup trop réfléchir à la question pour une petite fille de son âge.

"- C'est d'accord pour que tu t'occupes de Ezaer et de Laan." le blond lui sourit de la manière la plus rassurante qu'il pouvait, essuya les dernière larmes sur ses petites joues d'enfant, puis se releva, tenant fermement le bébé contre lui de peur qu'il tombe durant son ascension. Il tendit ensuite sa main à la petite fille devant lui.

"- Tu viens Princesse ?"

\- Ah ça non ! Je suis pas une Princesse !" Luxus rigola.

"- Tu es quoi alors ?

\- Une guerrière !" claironna-t-elle fièrement.

Waouh ! Cette gamine lui plaisait vraiment. Elle semblait avoir un caractère de tempête, et être très intelligente pour une petite fille de son âge.  
C'était une battante.  
Et même le grand Luxus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif.

Ils arrivèrent tout les trois devant l'Unité Raijin, restée jusqu'à lors à l'écart.

"- Bonjour." fit Ezaer d'une petite voix soudain plus timide.

"- Bonjour." répondirent-ils d'une même voix étonnée. Si leurs mâchoires pouvaient se décrocher, voilà longtemps qu'elle serait par terre.

"- Ezaer, je te présente mes amis, Bixrow, Ever et Fried." _énonça Luxus avec des gestes de la main vers chacun d'entre eux._ " Les amis voici Ezaer, et Laan. " _et avant que personne n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit de plus,_ " Allez ! En route, mauvaises troupes !"


	5. Chapitre - 3

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, lorsqu'ils franchirent l'entrée d'un petit village, d'apparence calme.  
Les soudains mouvements de foules autours d'eux paniquèrent un peu Ezaer, qui attrapa discrètement un morceau du manteau de Luxus dans sa petite main pour ne pas se perdre. Le blond la regarda faire avec un petit sourire, en repositionnant mieux son frère qui avait un peu glissé de ses bras et remontant un peu plus son grand manteau pour ne pas qu'il ait froid.

"- Bon... Ahem, on fait quoi maintenant ?" interrogea Fried, ni formé, ni habitué à ce genre de situation qui lui semblait pour le moins inédite.

Luxus observa la tenue de la petite fille, puis celle de son frère. Si leurs vêtements n'avaient pas été par un quelconque miracle déchirés, ils étaient en revanche couverts de suies et de cendres. Il regarda de nouveau le bébé dans ses bras, puis réfléchis quelques secondes.

"- Il faut des nouveaux vêtements pour les Moustiques, les leurs sont bien trop sales. Et le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un bébé.

\- Où on trouve ça ?" le regard des trois hommes convergea simultanément vers un même point.

"- Ah non ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que j'ai forcément la réponse à ce genre de questions bande d'idiots !

\- Tu sais pas ou on pourrait trouver un magasin qui vend ça Ever' ?

\- Non Bixrow ! Je suis ni une carte routière, ni une future maman auto-programmée !

\- Bah alors comment on fait ?" les trois poissons rouges qui lui servaient de coéquipiers exaspéraient profondément la jeune femme.

"- On demande ?" proposa timidement la petite puce. Ever lui adressa un sourire plus doux que son sourire habituel avant de se retourner vers Fried.

"- Elle a raison. Elle est logique _elle_ au moins. N'est-ce pas Fried ?" Ezaer gloussa. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'avait dit la dame, mais la tête du monsieur aux longs cheveux verts était hilarante.

Les mâchoires des trois hommes n'auraient pas put tomber plus bas !

"- De-Demander ? Chemin ! Mais tu es folle Ever' ! Et puis quoi encore ?" elle les dévisagea tour à tour avant de s'éloigner vers les passants en grognant " _Argh ! Stupide virilité masculine !_ "

Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard, une expression à mi-chemin entre la fierté d'avoir eu raison et son air blasé habituel.

"- Il y en a un à dix minutes d'ici mais vous devriez bouger vos culs si vous voulez y arriver genre... je sais pas moi... Avant la fermeture peut-être ?

\- Ever ! Ton langage ! Il y a des enfants avec nous !" le regard de la jeune femme se fit stupéfait par derrière ses lunettes.

"- Non même je rêve ! C'est toi Luxus Draer qui dit ça ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Haha ! C'est le cas de le dire !

\- Oh bon ! Bon ! Ca va ! Ca va tous les deux heh ! Arf... Montre nous le chemin Ever'." grogna le blond pour tenter de changer de sujet, alors que Bixrow et la jeune femme étaient littéralement pliés en deux et que Fried se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour se retenir de rire.

Le magasin de puériculture était grand. Très grand même. Et complètement immense pour des personnes qui n'avaient auparavant jamais mit ne serait ce qu'un seul pied dans un tel commerce. De la poussette, au rayon d'éveil, en passant par les meubles pour la chambre de bébé et les doudous, tout le petit monde ne savait plus ou donner de la tête -et ils n'étaient resté qu'à un coin de l'entré, n'ayant pas encore avancé dans le magasin !-.

"- Luxus ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on est censé acheter au juste ?" le mage de la foudre semblait soudain totalement perdu.

"- Bah je sais pas... des vêtements et le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un bébé ?

\- Pour s'en occuper ?

\- Bah ouais ! On a va devoir le garder avec nous quelques jours et on ne peut décemment pas le laisser mourir de faim !" argua le blond d'un air décidé.  
Les trois autres adultes le regardèrent, hébétés. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient que les deux gosses resteraient avec eux pour quelques heures, il n'empêche que la situation n'en était pas moins étrange.

En fait, de façon incompréhensible, Luxus était le seul à plutôt bien s'adapter à la situation, avec une rapidité que personne ne lui aurait prêté. Mais là encore, tout était plus que relatif.

"- Luxus a raison." _intervint le mage aux cheveux verts_ " Seulement... De quoi est-ce qu'on a besoin pour s'occuper d'un nourrisson ?"

...  
Ca, c'était la question fatale.

Toutes les personnes majeures présentes échangèrent un regard, tous aussi perdus et pas plus avancé les uns que les autres. Ils n'avaient jamais côtoyé de vraiment près un bébé. D'ailleurs, pour eux, bébé était un terme étrange, presque mystique. Une espèce de légende. C'était comme une période qui n'existait pas vraiment. Une sorte de mythe. Innocemment, c'est presque comme si ils se figuraient que la période entre la naissance et les 6 premières années n'était qu'une vaste blague, pas vraiment réelle.  
En d'autres termes, ils étaient mal barrés, et même Ever -la seule présence féminine- ne leur était d'aucun secours.  
Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas non plus idiots et nés de la dernière pluie, ils avaient quelques très vagues connaissances sur les bébés, mais rien d'assez cohérent où utile pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un poids plume d'à peine quelque mois.

Bon et bien... Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Ils soupirèrent d'une même voix avant de baisser les yeux vers la petite bouille d'ange à côté du blond.  
Instinctivement, Fried sortit une feuille et un stylo d'on ne savait où pour commencer à noter tout ce qu'ils penseraient nécessaire d'acheter.

"- Ezaer ?

\- Oui ? Fried ?" le jeune homme hocha gentiment la tête pour lui affirmer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quant à son prénom avant de continuer.

"- Tu sais comment ta maman nourrissait Laan ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien... Ahem... Elle lui donnait la tété où... le biberon ?" la gamine pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à la question, occultant le trop pleins de souvenirs de sa Maman qui revenaient à l'assaut et qui aurait put la rendre triste.

"- Elle lui donnait le biberon depuis pas longtemps." échange de regard entres les grandes personnes, soudain un peu plus rassurée.

Sur la liste, le mage runique entreprit de noter " - biberons - nécessaire de lait en poudre - tétines de biberons - bavoirs" et puis avec un instant de réflexion "-tétine/sucette".

"- Donc pour le repas c'est bon, on sait." _affirma Fried en relisant à haute voix ce qu'il venait d'écrire._ " Ensuite... Je sais des couches, du talc et des lingettes ! Quoi d'autres ?

-Ahem... Vêtements ?

\- C'est vrai, mais faut développer là." tiens comme c'est marrant ! Plus personne pour répondre à Ever tout d'un coup ! Comme c'est étrange ! Elle grogna.

"- Bon Fried note, pour Ezaer : deux ou trois tenues de jours complètes, sous-vêtements compris, une paire de chaussures, pyjama, un manteau, et puis, je crois que ça ira le temps qu'on rentre à Magnolia. Ensuite, pour Laan, et bien, là ça devient plus compliqué... Ahem : 3 ou 4 bodys, peut-être une ou deux brassières et... Je crois que... Je pense qu'on ferai mieux de n'acheter que des grenouillères... Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ça soit bien d'habiller un bébé uniquement en pyjama, mais pour nous, dans notre situation, ça sera plus simple hein ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ever !" acquiesça le Leader de leur équipe, Fried et Bixrow hochant la tête pour signifier leur même accord.

"- Et puis un ou deux bonnet aussi" proposa la jeune femme.

"- Et des trucs-machins choses !

\- Des "trucs" ?

\- Des trucs ! Raaah nan mais tu sais les machins tout-en-un ou on mets les bébés !" _ses amis regardèrent Luxus comme si ils l'avaient définitivement perdu._ " Mais si ! Même que c'est les machins-choses pour qu'ils dorment ou pour les sortir !

\- Les zigoteuses ?

\- Oui Ezaer ! C'est ça ! Merci _Moustique_ ! Au moins une qui suit.

-En même temps Luxus on aurait plus vite compris si tu avais dit "gigoteuse" dès le début.

\- Va te fa... te fariner Ever' !" elle éclata de rire suite à la reprise in-extremis et maladroite de son ami.

"- Ca veut dire quoi "fariner" ?

\- Rien _Moustique_ , t'occupes pas de ça. Sinon... Vous voyez autres choses ?

\- De quoi les laver ?" Fried nota : -serviette de bain, -savon, -éponges, -jouets de bain ?.

"- Et puis de quoi dormir aussi !

\- Donc... Ca veut dire... Des couvertures, et puis un couffin aussi.

\- Bon... Je crois que c'est tout ?" les trois autres hochèrent la tête à la voix de Luxus.

"- Bon, Ezaer et moi on s'occupe de ses vêtements et on vous rejoint après hein ! Tu viens ma puce ?" Ezaer jeta un coup d'œil au Chasseur de Dragon puis à la jeune femme.

\- Oui EverGreen !

\- Luxus a raison tu peux m'appeler Ever' tu sais ?" lui proposa la brunette en fuyant le reste de la longue liste de courses, tenant la main de la petite fille.  
Le regard de Luxus s'attacha à la liste dans les mains de son amant.

"- Bah, merde, elle a filé comme un lapin Ever' !

\- Elle a toujours été maligne...

\- Ouais, on va devoir se débrouiller tous les quatre. Comme des mecs." visiblement, Fried n'aurait pas parut plus heureux si on lui avait annoncé sa condamnation à mort.

"- Argh... Tu as vu la longueur de cette liste ? Cela va te coûter un bras Luxus tu le sais ?

\- Ouais... Mais bon... C'est pas comme si j'en avait pas les moyens hein..." le mage runique hocha la tête, fort étonné que son amant le prenne aussi bien que ça.

"- Bix', tu nous prends un caddie s'il te plait ?

\- A vos ordres chefs !" fanfaronna le jeune homme sous son casque en attrapant un lourd et gros chariot de métal

"- Bon... On commence par le commencement ?

\- Je crois bien qu'on pas trop le choix..."

Ils étaient restés figés dans le premier rayon qu'ils avaient traversé.

"- P'tin ! Pourquoi y autant de biberons différents ?!

\- Je ne sais pas Luxus... Peut-être parce que toutes les familles n'ont pas les mêmes besoins ?

\- Mais d'abord elles sont où les différences dans ces trucs-là ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Merci de ton aide Fried." _grogna Luxus._ " Tiens, prends moi le bébé au mieux de continuer à bavasser.

\- Tout à fait je... ATTENDS QUOI ?!" le blond tourna lentement la tête vers Fried en haussant les sourcils.

"- Laan. Prends-le dans tes bras.

\- Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé mec ! Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille quand même ?" Fried pâlit.

" - Je... Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Mytho.

_ ...

\- Allez ! C'est qu'un poupon ! Il va pas te manger !

\- Mais si je le blessais ? Je sais pas comment tenir un bébé moi !" Luxus éclata de rire.

"- Ce n'est que ça ? Mais voyons Fried ! Je le porte depuis des heures, et de nous deux c'est moi le gros bourrin ! Je ne suis pas plus expérimenté que toi. Si il y aurait dut avoir un problème, ça ferait déjà longtemps que ce serait arrivé !" Fried grogna face à un tel argument qu'il ne pouvait contrer.  
Luxus sourit de toutes ses dents, se sachant déjà vainqueur.

"- Et comment on le prend dans les bras ton gosse d'abord ?

\- Tout simplement. C'est instinctif Fried ! No stress ! Tiens voilà. Là. Comme ça. Regarde. Aide-moi à mieux l'enrouler dans mon manteau. Remonte un peu ta main. C'est bon parfait !" confirma Luxus en s'écartant, les mains soudains plus libres.

Fried observa la minuscule petite chose qui était dans les bras de son amant encore quelques secondes plus tôt.  
C'est fou ça ne pesait pas grand chose, presque rien même.  
C'était juste là, dans ses bras, fragile et mignon.

Le bébé qui s'était endormi une heure plus tôt bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas.  
Le jeune home ressentit soudain comme un élan de tendresse pour ce pauvre petit garçon qui avait perdu ses deux parents dans la même journée.

Au sourire de son amant, Luxus sut qu'il passait par les mêmes émotions qu'il avait lui même ressenti quelques heures plus tôt en prenant le poids-plume dans ses bras. Alors il leur laissa quelques secondes de plus à tout les deux, pour profiter.

Et puis il se retourna vers les centaines de biberons différents qui s'étalaient devant lui.

"- Bon, il faut choisir maintenant... Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'on est sérieusement mal barrés."


	6. Chapitre - 4

"- Et comment on sait quel biberon il faut choisir au juste ?

\- On sait pas Idiot !" grogna Luxus, occupé à tenter de déchiffrer vainement l'écriture au dos d'une boîte, attrapée au hasard. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que trop de petits hiéroglyphes et minuscules pictogrammes auxquels il ne comprenait strictement rien. Sans parler de tous ces mots, que seuls des parents bacs+5 auraient sut traduire.

"- Sinon, je suppose qu'on peut enlever tous les biberons de deuxième et troisième âge et ceux avec une anse puisque Laan est trop jeune pour.

\- Non sérieusement ? Tu es un génie Fried !

\- Ce n'est que trop d'honneurs Bixrow." grinça le mage des runes à l'ironie de son ami. Il était resté un peu en retrait, tenant fermement le petit chérubin enrubanné dans le manteau de Luxus entre ses bras.

"- Bon les gars... " _intervint le blond, interrompant leur petite chamaillerie._ " On a pas le choix... Je crois bien qu'on va devoir demander de l'aide. "

Horreur.  
Tragédie.  
Damnation.  
Eux, fiers mages de Fairy Tail, hommes virils, assurés et parfois même arrogants, ils devaient se résoudre à avoir été battu par des biberons, et avoir besoin d'aide pour les vaincre.  
De l'aide ? Demander de l'aide ? Pour des biberons ?  
Par tous les dieux...

Ravalant sa virilité, Luxus se résigna à interpeller le vendeur le plus proche. Avec un air effrayé, ses deux compagnons l'observèrent expliquer -non sans une certaine gêne- leur situation au dit commerçant, avec l'insigne du magasin brodée sur la veste.  
Ou était le véritable Luxus Draer ?! Qu'avait-on fait de lui ?

Le commerçant parut comprendre, mais la situation le laissait aussi perplexe que sans voix. Visiblement, ce n'était donc pas tous les jours que des hommes montés comme des armoires à glaces, le visage barré d'une cicatrice, vous explique être des mages, ayant recueillis le matin même deux petits orphelins au cours d'une mission qui a mal tourné, et vous demande expressément de leur indiquer ce qu'il faut pour prendre pour s'occuper d'un bébé de quelques mois à peine.  
Si on lui avait dit que vendeur à _Baby Life_ était aussi périlleux, pas sûr qu'il aurait accepté.

Bienveillant, il leur indiqua le meilleur biberon qui aurait put convenir à leur demande. " _Un biberon de compèt' même !_ " chantonna l'étrange gars avec un casque sur la tête.  
Anti-colique, en verre, doublé d'une protection en plastique élastique étrange, avec un col large, une tétine en silicone adaptée premier âge, et une contenance de 240 ml.

"- Vous êtes sûr que c'est le meilleur pour répondre à nos besoins ?

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui ! Oui !" acquiesça difficilement le pauvre vendeur que Luxus impressionnait terriblement.  
Le blond eu un petit sourire, il semblait un peu moins flippant quand il souriait.

"- Bon d'accord. On en prend combien ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Vous pensez qu'on a besoin de combien de biberons pour nourrir un mioche ?

\- Bah... 5 ou 6 peut-être ?

\- Non. Pas autant..." _intervint le pauvre vendeur d'une petite voix timide._ " Enfin je veux dire... Vous ne connaissez pas le bébé.

\- Pardon ? Tu nous expliques ton délire là ?" le pauvre jeune homme n'aurait pas put se ratatiner plus sur lui-même.

"- Et bien je... Je veux dire, vous ne savez pas ce qui lui convient. Bien sûr que si vous vous occupez d'un bébé vous aurez besoin d'une armada de biberons. Mais tant que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il préfère -comme une tétine en caoutchouc ou en silicone par exemple-, je vous conseille de ne pas achetez le même biberon en 25 000 exemplaires. Faites plutôt des tests. 3 pour commencer me semble juste, surtout si il ne reste pas longtemps avec vous. " Luxus hocha la tête, comprenant les propos du pauvre jeune homme, qui ferait bien de prendre confiance en lui.

"- Bah mon gars, t'es pas un bon businessman, mais franchement t'es un chic type. Merci." les deux compagnon du type étrange acquiescèrent, signifiant ce fait leur accord avec les dires de leur ami.  
Le pauvre vendeur resta un peu avec eux, le temps de les conseiller également quant au choix du lait en poudre et des accessoires quant aux repas des nourrissons, avant de s'éloigner quant les mages n'eurent plus besoin de son aide.

La petite troupe passa dans le rayon d'à côté, pour les bavoirs. Fried grogna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas en voyant tous les choix qui s'offrait à eux.  
Le blond observa toutes les possibilités qui s'offrait à lui, puis sans rien dire, attrapa un pochon de 5 bavoirs bleus et gris, aux motifs de nounours, zèbres, éléphants, petits chats et pingouins.

Devant le regard interloqué de son petit ami il expliqua simplement :

"- Ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas ?"

A ce stade là, il avait définitivement perdu le Luxus qu'il connaissait.

Pour les sucettes, les couches, le talc et les lingettes, ils réussirent aussi à se débrouiller plus ou moins seuls. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué non plus... Quoique... Ils vous diraient probablement le contraire, après être restés bloqués quinze minutes devant un pauvre paquet de couche.  
Luxus eut même la folie d'acheter un grand sac à langer noirs à pois blancs, avec un petit matelas portatif.

Ensuite, vient le moment des vêtements, et là tout de suite, ce fut moins simple. Il fallait voir tous les vêtements à la taille de poupée qui se présentaient devant eux.  
Après avoir été harceler le pauvre vendeur une fois de plus, ils apprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de prendre en taille "7 mois" car, bien que ce serait probablement un peu trop grand, ils pouvaient être sûrs que se serait au moins à sa taille.

EverGreen et la petite Ezaer les rejoignirent alors que le vendeur s'enfuyait -ahem... partait- apparemment pressé, "pour une urgence." avait il bégayé.

"- Salut les amis !

\- Hey les filles ! Vous avez trouvés ce qu'il fallait ?" interrogea Luxus en soulageant son amie des tissus qu'elle portait sans même attendre de réponse.

"- Oui. Mais Ezaer refuse catégoriquement les jupes ou les robes.

\- C'est normal, ça fait trop princesse !" le blond nota cette information d'un coin de sa tête, se baissant pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

"- Hey, _Moustique_ , cela te dit de m'aider à choisir les vêtements pour Laan maintenant ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" claironna la gamine.  
Luxus n'avait jamais parlé le langage des gosses, mais il aurait parié qu'elle était contente de l'idée.

Dans une joie enfantine que le Chasseur de Dragons n'avait jamais pensé avoir, ils s'appliquèrent tous les deux à choisir les vêtements qu'ils trouvaient les plus jolis, les plus mignons, les plus confortables.  
En finalité, la nouvelle garde-robe du bébé se trouva être dans des tons blancs, gris, jaunes, bleus et violets - à la surprise de tous, Luxus avait catégoriquement refusé le noir pour un joli petit bout 'chou, disant que c'était beaucoup trop sombre pour la joie d'un enfant-.  
Ainsi, bodys, pyjamas-grenouillères, brassières, chaussons, bonnets et gigoteuses se retrouvèrent achetés.

" - Ensuite ?

\- Et bien, il faut de quoi les laver non ?

\- Ah oui bien joué Fried !

\- En même temps, si il a écrit une liste, c'est normal qu'il sache ce qu'il faut acheter... Enfin, je dis ça comme ça..." personne ne répondit à la remarque d'Ever, de toute façon, ils étaient déjà lancés à la recherche du nouveau rayon.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le trouver d'ailleurs. Non. La difficulté se trouva plus dans le fait d'empêcher Bixrow d'aller se perdre dans le rayon des poupées et des peluches.  
Le choix des serviettes de bain ne fut pas compliqué non plus. On prit une bleue toute douce avec des motifs de poissons pour Laan et une jaune avec des petits éléphants pour Ezaer. Les deux ressemblaient à d'étranges ponchos à capuches.

Par la suite, Ezaer leur montra le savon que sa Maman achetait pour les laver. Luxus remarquant que la petite allait bientôt fondre en larmes, eut le réflexe de faire une blague pour changer de sujet. C'était incroyable, une telle tendresse de sa part.  
Fried découvrit une part de son amant qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir un jour.

Le reste des courses fut rapidement acheté, en bref, il ne restait plus qu'à payer. Luxus observa le gros chariot qu'ils avaient remplit à ras bord. Il ne dit rien, il avait les moyens de payer tout cela de toute façon. Après tout, il faisait équipe avec les Raijin, et non avec l'autre idiot à la cervelle flambé, c'était déjà un peu plus facile de toucher les primes de missions. Juste un peu.

"- Ahem, les filles, vous allez à la caisse ? Nous on vous rejoins dans deux minutes." EverGreen observa les garçons s'éloigner, l'air ahuri. A la tête de Bixrow et de Fried, ils n'en savaient tous les deux pas plus quant aux attentions du blond.

"- Les garçons ?

\- Oui ?" lança le chef des troupes en se retournant.

"- Vous avez gardé le caddie.

\- Oh. Dans ce que là, tu n'as qu'à les accompagner Bix'. T'inquiète pas, Fried et moi on vous rejoint vite. "

Et le blond tourna les talons, considérant la discussion comme terminée.  
Fried attendit qu'ils se retrouvent assez éloigné des autres pour questionner son petit-ami.

"- Chéri tu m'expliques ?

\- Et bien..." à la surprise du mage runique, il vit Luxus passer une main dans ses cheveux, signe extrêmement rare, qui démontrait toujours combien il était gêné.  
Minute papillon ? Pourquoi il était gêné là ?

"- Luxus ?

\- Haha. Arf. Ahem...

\- Zen. On a qu'à dire que je me moquerais pas et puis on se détend.

\- J'ai pas besoin de me détendre !" un seul regard de cet homme qui le connaissait mieux que personne suffit à convaincre le blond de ne pas s'enfoncer plus dans ce mensonge.

"- Okay... Okay... On va au rayon des peluches.

\- Tu c'est que Bixrow va nous en vouloir ?

\- Possible.

\- Mais pourquoi on y va en fait ?" Le mage de la foudre esquissa un large sourire un peu maladroit.

"- Je sais que j'abuse mais... J'aimerais acheter deux peluches. Une pour Ezaer et une pour Laan."  
Son amant hocha la tête.

"- Tu t'es déjà attaché en fait...

\- Pourquoi ? Toi non ?

\- Non..." mais la façon qu'il avait de serrer le poupon tout endormi contre lui donnait une autre version de l'histoire. Peut-être... moins mensongère.  
Le blond pensa à lui souligner, mais se retint. Il connaissait l'homme qu'il aimait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il refuserait de l'admettre de si tôt.

"- D'accord Monsieur-Cœur-De-Pierre. Alors vient m'aider à choisir plus tôt." c'était un bon compromis entre ne rien dire et le taquiner.  
Le genre de compromis que Luxus adorait. Au grand damne de Fried.

"- Tu sais ce que tu veux leur prendre au moins ?

\- Bah un doudou.

\- Et quel genre de doudou ?

\- Comment ça quel genre de doudou ? Je sais pas moi ! Une peluche c'est une peluche nan ?

\- Arf. On est pas sorti de l'auberge." ronchonna Fried d'un air faussement contrarié face à l'océan de boules de poils toutes douces qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

"- Et si je choisissais pour Ezaer et toi pour Laan ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- Okay, pourquoi pas. Au moins ça sera plus rapide. " accepta le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.  
Luxus s'approcha de lui et colla sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste, assez léger pour ne pas réveiller le bébé.

"- J'aime ton côté pratique." souffla-t-il au jeune homme avant de partir à le recherche d'une peluche.

Fried resta planté, juste devant l'étalage, pendant plus d'une minute. C'était bien la toute première fois, en des années de vie commune, que Luxus se permettait une telle marque d'affection en public.  
Il avait peut-être du prendre un coup plus sévère qu'il ne le pensait ce matin ?

Chassant ces sentiments en explosion totale dans son cœur -au moins le temps d'accomplir sa tâche- le mage runique s'approcha des portants aux centaines de peluches, désireux de trouver la meilleure possible pour la petite chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il raya rapidement les peluches trop grandes de la liste des options. Aussi les peluches trop rondes. Et puis les peluches tout court. Finalement, son choix s'arrêta sur ces espèces de doudous-mouchoirs que le magasin appelait "doudou plats".  
Il y en avait de toutes formes et de toutes sortes, certains plus jolis que d'autres. Fried exclut directement les peluches à l'effigie de personnages pour enfants célèbres. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. A quelque mois ? On s'en fichait bien de savoir si l'ours en peluche représentait ou non le héros d'une fiction pour gamins.

Il les observait et les observait encore sans savoir pour lequel se décida, quand, son regard s'arrêta sur un, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là.  
Alors son choix s'arrêta sur celui-là, comme si c'était une évidence.  
Le doudou-tissu était doux, dans les tons crème, de forme triangulaire, et portait à son sommet une jolie petite tête d'ours avec un bonnet de nuit.  
En bref il était trop mignon, bien que Fried ne l'aurait jamais formulé ainsi à haute voix.

Luxus revint vers lui dans la seconde qui suivit ou presque.

"- Alors Fried c'est bon pour toi ? Tu as trouvé ?

\- Yep !" _affirma-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête la boite de la peluche, ne pouvant pas l'attraper avec Laan dans les bras._ " Et toi ? "

Luxus leva le nounours qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'était un ours en peluche blanc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Face au regard perplexe de son cher et tendre, le blond expliqua :

"- Il fait de la lumière, quand tu le sers fort contre toi. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. La plupart des gosses ont peur du noir. Et puis, avec le traumatisme qu'elle a vécu aujourd'hui, Ezaer fera probablement beaucoup de cauchemars dans les prochains temps à venir."  
Woh. Il n'aurait jamais crut le mage de foudre capable d'une telle réflexion. Depuis quand était-il devenu mature ? Depuis quand était-il capable de s'occuper de marmots ?

Luxus attrapa le doudou que Fried lui montrait, ce dernier ayant les mains plus qu'occupées, et puis le couple et Laan partirent rejoindre leurs amis à la caisse. Tiens, il avait déjà posé tous les articles sur le tapis roulant et oh ! Le caissier c'était le vendeur de tout à l'heure ! -Celui que le grand Luxus Draer avait probablement traumatisé à vie-.  
Par un tour de passe-passe que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'expliquait pas, le blond sut poser les peluches sur le reste des articles sans qu'Ezaer ne s'en aperçoive -ce qui ne fut pas le cas des deux adultes qui la surveillaient jusqu'à présent-.

Luxus paya tout les achats. Le ticket de caisse fut long, mais honnêtement, il avait tellement d'argent de côté depuis le temps que cela ne ferait même pas un trou dans son budget.  
Discrètement, le vendeur glissa un hochet bleu et une toute petite poupée en plastique dans le sac.  
Il ne dit rien, mais de toute évidence, l'histoire des deux enfants et des mages l'avait peut-être un peu touché. Avec la même discrétion, le blond lui donna un joli sourire pour le remercier, -même si il doutait que cette action eut l'effet escompté-.  
Il salua le jeune homme -qui avait définitivement besoin d'un peu de confiance en lui et de courage-, et sortit rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur.

Là, un problème se posa, il y avait des sacs. Beaucoup trop de sacs.  
Alors EverGreen dans sa grande gentillesse d'âme -et surtout en râlant- pris dans ses bras le poupon toujours endormi, et conseilla à Ezaer -d'une voix un peu plus aimable qu'à l'ordinaire- de tenir le pan de son manteau.  
Comme ça, les trois hommes eurent les bras libres pour porter tous les achats.

Alors, la petite troupe mit le cap sur l'hôtel le plus proche, désireux de se reposer enfin.  
Avec eux, la sensation que tout était entrain de changer.


	7. Chapitre - 5

Ezaer observait le hall de l'hôtel comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs...  
Probablement qu'elle n'était jamais sortie de son petit village natal, niché aux creux des montagnes, bien à l'abri du reste du reste du monde.  
Probablement qu'elle n'avait jamais été éloignée de ses parents - n'avait jamais vécu sans eux.

Pauvre enfant. Les Raijin s'en voulait tellement. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour y changer. Tout autant qu'ils étaient, du plus haut de leurs mentales et physiques -elle comme eux- allaient devoir apprendre à vivre avec tout cela sur la conscience. Avec le manque et la culpabilité. Lourds fardeaux toujours à rester sur les épaules pour ralentir notre avancée sur ce long sentier interminable qu'on avait même pas choisit d'emprunter à la base.  
Au fond c'est sûr, les Raijin savaient pertinemment que ce n'étaient pas de leur faute, que personne n'auraient put prévoir un tel accident, un tel retournement de situation. Néanmoins cela ne changeait rien, des centaines de gens étaient mort, deux jeunes enfants étaient désormais orphelins, et eux, ils étaient aux milieux de tout cela avec la mauvaise étiquette. Et malheureusement cette situation était totalement irréversible.

La petite fille regarda Luxus et Fried qui discutaient au niveau de l'accueil Elle était resté à l'écart, avec son frère, Bixrow et EverGreen -et les achats aussi- le temps qu'ils règlent ce que les adultes avaient appelé "la réservation".  
Le mot sonnait étrange sur la langue. Presque comme un sort magique ou bien la sentence d'un drôle de jugement. En temps normal, elle se serait probablement amusée pendant des heures avec les sonorités du mots sur sa langue, à le prononcer encore et encore jusqu'à plus pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ferait rien de tout cela, elle n'avait même pas envie de jouer. Alors elle se contenta simplement de demander ce que ce mot étrange pouvait bien vouloir dire, et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là aussi.

"- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" Les deux Raijin tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'origine de la petite voix fluette. Bixrow s'abaissa souplement pour être à sa petite hauteur. Avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant -mine de rien il la trouvait plutôt mignonne cette gamine- il tenta de lui expliquer :

"- Et bien ils... Ahem... ils louent des chambres. Tu sais ce que c'est un hôtel Ezaer ?" la petite fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Bon tout de suite, ça devenait plus compliqué. EverGreen intervint à son tour pour aider son pauvre camarade qui peinait à trouver ses mots.

"- C'est.. C'est comme une grande maison avec pleiiiiiin de chambres tu vois ? Tout le monde dort ici ensemble, mais pas tous dans le même lit ou la même chambre bien sûr. C'est l'affaire d'une nuit ou deux la plupart du temps. C'est comme une maison pour les voyageurs.

\- Parce que vous avez pas de maisons ?

\- Si ma puce. Si on en a. Seulement, elles sont loin, très loin. Alors pour dormir la nuit on est parfois obligés de dormir dans des hôtels. Tu comprends ?" la petite fille opina avec lenteur.

"- On peut y dormir que un ou deux dodos ?

\- Parfois plus si on veux mais en général on y reste pas longtemps. Oui."

Les yeux d'Ezaer s'emplirent d'un air effrayé.

"- Mais alors on va faire comment Laan et moi ? On a plus de maison..."

Ever et Bixrow s'échangèrent un regard un peu paniqué, la jeune femme resserrant instinctivement le poupon endormi qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tout contre sa poitrine.  
Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? Ils ne savaient même pas ce que Luxus pensait faire des deux enfants. Peut-être les laisser à l'orphelinat de Magnolia ?

Les deux adultes l'ignoraient. Ils étaient démunis, tout simplement démunis, totalement démunis. Face à la petite fille, à ses larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de couler un peu comme les nuages gris qui précédaient toujours les orages.  
Elle était jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre pleinement le sens de la mort, de ce que tout cela voulait réellement dire. Sûrement qu'elle pensait que ses parents avaient tout simplement disparus, qu'ils reviendraient probablement un jour ou l'autre. Ou peut-être bien qu'elle pensait qu'ils les avaient abandonnés, elle et son petit frère, et ça, c'était probablement encore pire.  
Dans tous ces cas-là, peut importe ce qu'elle pensait réellement à travers le flots confus des pensées, le prisme douteux des émotions et son regard innocent de jeune enfant, le résultat restait le même. Ses yeux de gamine exprimaient clairement toute sa douleur sa douleur et son mal-être, et qu'elle avaient compris que rien ne serait plus comme avant, que tout changeait autour d'elle, de manière inexorable, et qu'elle était probablement plus seule qu'elle ne le serait jamais.  
Que devait-on répondre à cela ? Quels mots pour apaiser les blessures ? Quels mots pour tenter de combler l'absence d'une mère ? Et la peur de ce changement, de ce manque grandissant beaucoup trop vite ? Et pour cautériser les plaies ? Et pour tenter d'étouffer cette douleur qui naissait dans sa poitrine ?

"- T'inquiète pas _Moustique_. Une maison ou pas de maison, c'est pas important, ce qui est important, c'est là où tu es et avec qui. Si tu es avec les gens avec qui tu veux être, avec ceux qui t'aiment, qui te font du bien, qui te protègent, qui t'aident, qui te chérissent, qui te montrent comment avancer, qui te tiennent la main et qui pansent tes plaies, qui te font rire et sourire, et pleurer aussi parfois mais pas trop, qui te pardonnent tes erreurs et sont là à tes côtés pour se battre contre tes cauchemars... Si tu es avec ce qui te sont essentiels et bien... On s'en fiche du reste, il n'a pas d'importance. Une maison, un toit, c'est facultatif, c'est matériel, c'est remplaçable. Un foyer c'est là où sont les gens que tu aimes plus que tout. Et regarde toi, Moustique. Tu n'es pas seule, même si ta Maman n'est plus là. Tu as Laan. Tu as un frère. Et la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Ensemble vous arriverez à tout. Et puis... Nous aussi on est là, regarde. Moi je suis là.

\- Tu es là avec Ezaer et Bébé Laan ?

\- Oui Moustique.

\- Tu restes avec nous hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, juré.

\- Avec le petit doigt."  
Tous les gens qui connaissaient Luxus, tous sans exceptions, auraient donné leur parole d'honneur que ce dernier aurait refusé de se plier à de telles sottises, de tels caprices. Il aurait grogné, juré, refusé, argumenté, il se serait énervé peut-être même.  
Pourtant, le Luxus devant eux ne fit rien de tout cela. Il attrapa simplement le petit doigt de la gamine, pour sceller leur accord.

Et Fried compris enfin. -Ou crut comprendre tout du moins- Si Luxus se comportait ainsi c'est parce qu'il se voyait sans doute en elle.  
C'était même sûr.  
Fried avait tendance à l'oublier parce que Luxus n'en avait parlé qu'une seule et unique fois devant l'homme qui partageait sa vie mais... C'était bel et bien la même expérience qu'il avait vécu.  
Le blond lui aussi avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de quatre ans. Et dans des circonstances terribles. Des circonstances qui le marqueraient à vie.  
Même adulte, il gardait encore les stigmates de ce traumatisme quand bien même il se refuserait à l'avouer. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Un cauchemar. Encore.  
Fried avait depuis longtemps arrêter de les compter ces foutus cauchemars. Le nombre de fois où les plaintes de son amant avait percé les brumes de son sommeil à lui. Où il avait dut, un peu paniqué, se démener pour réveiller le corps qui s'agitait à côté de lui, qui gémissait, qui s'emmêlait dans les draps. Dans ces moment là il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à faire d'autre que de le prendre dans ses bras. Attendre que l'orage passe. Et le rassurer. Lui dire que ce n'était pas grave ces moments de faiblesse, et qu'il ne fallait pas en avoir honte.  
Parfois, au grand damne, de Fried, le blond arrivait à sortir de lui même de ses visions cauchemardesques et son troubler son sommeil léger. Il détestait ça parce qu'il savait qu'en général, Luxus finissait toujours par se lever, aller se coucher sur le canapé, et ressasser ses idées noires jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, après son insomnie.  
Fried, le retrouvait parfois, dans le salon, endormi sur le canapé, depuis trop peu de temps. Alors il ne disait rien, ne faisait pas de bruit. Le laissait se reposer. Il ne le réveillait que lorsqu'il fallait absolument y aller -pour n'inquiéter personne à la guilde et n'attirer aucun regard indiscret sur leurs affaires personnelles-.  
Un sourire, un baiser, une tasse de café. Et c'était comme si les cauchemars n'avaient jamais existé.  
Autrement, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Entre eux, c'était probablement le tabou ultime, et peut-être aussi le seul.

"- Alors ? Pour les chambres ?

\- Fried et moi en avons loué trois." Bixrow et EverGreen les dévisagèrent, un peu perplexe. Ils ne savaient donc plus compter, ou bien le nombre était-il incorrect ?  
Le mage runique lui, attendait les explications avec autant d'impatience. Il n'avait pas compris le choix de son petit-ami, mais n'avait pas voulu faire une scène en lui demandant des explications devant l'hôtesse.

"- Euh... Il en manque pas ?

\- Non. Je pense que ça sera plus simple de procéder ainsi : Tu prends une chambre et Ever une autre. Et nous on prend la dernière.

\- Et vous vous entassez tout les quatre dans la dernière.

\- Ouais. Mais bon, relax c'est une grande chambre.

\- Elle a deux lits doubles." intervint le mage runique.

"- Ezaer et Laan en prendront un et Fried et moi prendront l'autre.

\- Fried et toi allez dormir dans le même lit ?

\- Bah oui. Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon ami. Je m'en fout perso." EverGreen hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas à savoir plus loin. Luxus et Fried s'auto-félicitèrent tout les deux de n'avoir jamais laissé trainer d'indices quand à leur relation.  
Autrement, ils étaient cuits comme des carottes-lapin.

Luxus observa l'heure que donnait l'horloge du hall. 18H27. Merde. En tant normal, il aurait été plus que tôt pour eux, mais là, s'était différent, il y avait des enfants pour les accompagner.

"- Bon et bien, je veux pas dire, mais vu l'heure, on ferait mieux de se bouger nos fesses !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Luxus.

\- Super." _railla-t-il comme si l'idée même qu'on puisse dire que ses mots étaient insensés lui paraissait tout simplement aberrante. Il finit par ajouter :_ " Bon, je sais très bien que d'habitude, je suis contre les ascenseurs et je prône les escaliers, mais là, vu le bor... le bazar qu'on se trimballe, c'est un cas de force majeur. "

Personne ne trouva rien à ajouter. Les trois garçons récupérèrent les sacs et toute la troupe se mirent en route vers " _l'engin de torture ultime_ " comme le blond s'amusait à l'appeler à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
En plus, il avait trois étages à monter ! Trois !  
Le trajet ne dura qu'une maigre poignée de secondes, mais ce fut bien assez pour que le teint du Chasseur de Dragons vire au gris pâle. Comme à son habitude, il se débrouilla pour ne pas qu'on le remarque, il ne grogna même pas. Il poussa simplement un mince soupir une fois stabilisé sur la moquette du couloir.

Fried tourna la clef dans la serrure, et ils rentrèrent tous les six dans la plus grande des chambres. Les garçons s'empressèrent de poser tous les achats, trop heureux de se débarrasser. Ever et la petite fille quant à elle s'assirent sur l'un des lits.

"- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda la jeune femme, voyant qu'ils restaient tous planté au milieu de la pièce comme des statuts de pierre.  
Luxus prit un moment pour réfléchir, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"- Et bien, il faut laver les gosses, et puis aller chercher à manger donc...

\- Donc Bixrow et moi on va aller chercher à manger pendant que Fried et toi vous leur donnez le bain ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ever' tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Bah si pourquoi ?" interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses deux amis semblait soudain mal à l'aise, et pourquoi le regard de Luxus faisait de rapides aller-retours entre elle et Ezaer.  
Oh si.  
Elle baissa son regard vers la petite, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Dis-moi ma puce, tu es peux te laver toute seule comme une grande fille ? Tu n'as pas besoin qu'une grande personne te savonne ?

\- Non ! Ezaer elle sait faire toute seule ! Comme une grande ! Sauf pour les cheveux...

\- Bon et bien voilà ! Problème résolu ! - Luxus ne fait pas cette tête, c'est une gamine, presque un bébé, pas une femme. Le principe de nudité et de pudeur ne s'applique pratiquement pas à son âge- Juste, penser à bien tenir Laan, toujours la tête hors de l'eau, autrement, il risque de se noyer. Au fait, on prend quoi à manger ?" tout le monde réfléchit sur le sujet.

"- Hey Ezaer ! Est-ce que tu as déjà goûté des pizzas ?

\- "Pizza" ? Non. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Oh tu vas voir, tu vas adorer _Moustique._ C'était une bonne idée Bixrow, " _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à tout ces camarades avant de reprendre._ " Bon, vous commandez la même chose que d'habitude hein ? Et une simple jambon-fromage, ou du moins une toute basique, la plus petite possible pour Ezaer.

\- Reçu chef ! C'est ma tournée ! Allez Ever' bouge, on y va ! J'ai faim moi !" Luxus éclata volontiers de rire devant la mine exaspéré de la seule présence féminine dans leur équipe. La jeune femme grimaça en lui mettant Laan dans les bras, avant de tourner les talons pour suivre le mage au casque et ses totems, tout les six aussi excités à l'idée de manger ce repas qu'il adorait.

"- Oh et les amis !" _ils se retournèrent tous les deux sur le pas de la porte._ " Prenez aussi des bouteilles d'eau au passage. Le vendeur m'a dit que c'est ce qu'il fallait pour faire les biberons.

\- On prend lesquelles ?

-Aucune idée. Normalement y a un petit pictogramme de biberons sur les étiquettes des bonnes bouteilles, vous pas le rater à ce qu'il a dit.

\- Okay, merci Fried. " voyant que plus personnes n'avaient quelque chose à dire, ils partirent définitivement, fermant la porte de la chambre au passage.

Luxus observa Fried. Fried observa Luxus. Leurs deux regards convergèrent simultanément vers la petite fille, dont les vêtements étaient en bien sale état, puis la porte de la salle de bain.  
L'un et l'autre ne savaient pas comment faire, ils n'avaient jamais eu à gérer ce genre de situation auparavant.

Avec un air mal à l'aise, le blond finit par lancer :

"- Bon alors, on les lave les Crapauds ?"


	8. Chapitre - 6

Ezaer le dévisagea, outrée.

"- Mais on est pas des crapauds.

\- Je sais Ezaer, je rigolais." confia le blond, amusé de la réaction de la petite.

"- Oh d'accord." elle lui confia un sourire, pas sûre de comprendre pour autant, et puis partit vers la salle de bain.

"- Fried ! Comment on fait ?

\- Euh... Déjà, je crois qu'il faut préparer le champ de bataille."

Le champ de bataille ? Carrément ? Et bien, heureusement que leur tâche était _juste_ de donner un bain à des gosses...

Luxus hocha la tête, et ils s'affairèrent tous les deux à sortir les pyjamas, les serviettes, les savons et les objets de bain d'entre les sacs de course, tout cela le plus rapidement possible, car même si Ezaer était une petite fille calme, elle commençait à s'impatienter.  
Fried doutait que leur organisation soit la bonne, mais honnêtement, il ne savait absolument pas comment procéder. Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette, et encore, c'était probablement un euphémisme.

La salle de bain de l'hôtel n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appellerait "grand luxe", mais on pouvait y rentrer à plusieurs sans ressembler à des sardines, et puis aussi, elle était fonctionnelle, et pourvue d'une baignoire. Et la baignoire, c'était vraiment un plus. Déjà que Fried ignorait comment ils allaient se débrouiller, avec une douche, ils auraient eu tant fait de signer leur acte de décès.

"- Bon euh alors... Tu déshabilles Ezaer ?

\- Bah non.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Il faut faire couler l'eau d'abord. Vous n'avez jamais prit de bain ?" Luxus haussa les sourcils face à l'insolence de la gamine.

"- Comment te dire... On a déjà prit des bains, mais on a jamais vraiment donné à des gamines de quatre ans...

\- Oh ! Bah dans ce cas ze vais vous aider." le blond se tourna vers son petit-ami derrière lui qui souleva les épaules, l'air de dire qu'on était plus à cela près.

"- Tout d'abord, il faut faire couler l'eau. Mais elle doit pas être trop froide et pas être trop chaude.

\- Pas être... Mais sérieusement ? C'est quoi la bonne température de l'eau alors ?

\- Ahem... 37°C si je me souviens bien de mes lectures." Luxus ne s'arrêta même pas à se demander au grand diable comment le mage runique pouvait avoir lu ça dans un bouquin.

"- Attendez ? Vous êtes sérieusement en train de me dire qu'il faut _réellement_ mesurer la température de l'eau pour laver un gosse ?" Fried acquiesça, l'air tout aussi affligé que son conjoint, avant de s'approcher de la baignoire pour poser le bouchon, et régler la température du mieux qu'il pouvait, Luxus ayant les mains prises par le bébé qui venait de se réveiller.

Il regarda l'eau se déverser dans le bain d'un air perplexe avant de se retourner vers le blond.

"- On devrait déshabiller Laan.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous venez tout juste de me dire qu'on devait attendre que le bain soit prêt !

\- Sauf que le temps qu'on comprenne comment enlever les habits de bébé, le bain sera _largement_ prêt." Ils se retournèrent vers la petite fille, en parfaite synchronisation.

"- Dis la miss, tu veux bien nous aider ?

\- Ouiii ! Mais ça veut dire quoi "miss" ?

\- Ahem... Ca veut dire... euh... "jeune fille".

\- Oh d'accord." accepta-t-elle en se rapprochant de son petit-frère.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts observait l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Ce dernier avait un léger sourire en coin, signe qu'il se foutait un peu, beaucoup de sa gueule.  
En même temps, c'était plus que rare de voir Fried se perdre dans les mots. Mais le mage runique devait avouer -à son malheur- que face à une petite fille, il avait beaucoup de mal à se débrouiller. Surtout savoir quels mots utiliser pour ne pas la perdre encore plus. Ca n'avait tout simplement aucun intérêt d'utiliser des mots inconnus à son vocabulaire pour lui expliquer des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela reviendrait juste à s'enfoncer encore plus. Ca ne serait d'aucun intérêt.  
Seulement... Fried n'était pas connu pour son habitude d'utiliser des mots simples... Ou pour celle de s'occuper de marmots d'ailleurs...

"- D'abord, il faut enlever le pantalon.

\- Le... Comment on lui enlève ce truc ?

\- Bah sans lui faire mal." répondit la gamine d'une petite voix savante comme si ce qu'elle énonçait était d'une facilité enfantine.

Luxus chercha à voir si elle se moquait de lui, mais de toute évidence, non, pas le moins du monde.  
Fried faisait à peu près la même tête que si on lui avait demandé de se balader dans toute la guilde en costume de licorne pendant une semaine entière.  
En bref, ils étaient encore plus désespérés.

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent, l'un à tenir le bébé en hauteur, à bout de bras, et l'autre à tirer délicatement sur les bas du vêtement pour lui retirer. Un peu chaotique, mais ça marcha. Et ça laissa Ezaer morte de rire aussi.

Ensuite, il fallut s'occuper de la brassière. La encore, l'un tenait Laan, et l'autre se débrouillait pour lui enlever le vêtement sans le blesser.  
Le bébé se laissa faire, docile et souriant. Un vrai petit ange.

Une fois le body retiré, il aurait été nu comme un vers, si il n'y avait pas eu la couche...  
Les deux hommes étaient certains que sur l'échelle du suicide, se truc revenait à voler un fraisier sous le nez d'Erza. 

Fried l'observa un temps, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, et de l'enlever, la pliant comme il pouvait, la posant sur le rebord de l'évier. Par chance, le garnement ne nécessitait pas qu'on lui lave le derrière avant de l'immerger dans l'eau. 

Il gazouilla, heureux d'être libéré de tout ses vêtements salis par les cendres de l'explosion. Le regard de Luxus fut attiré par le petit poignet qu'il agitait au dessus de sa tête.

"- Il ne faut pas lui enlever son bracelet en fait ?

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! Maman elle a toujours dit qu'il fallait jamais l'enlever !"

Luxus, se retourna vers la petite fille. Elle avait retiré tout ses vêtements qui trainaient désormais par terre et détaché ses cheveux.

"- Que... ? Quand est-ce que tu t'es déshabillée ?

\- Pendant que vous vous z'occuperiez de la couche de bébé Laan. Il faut pas lui enlever. C'est son b'acelet de naissance.

\- Son bracelet de naissance ?

\- Oui. On nous en met un le jour ou on sort du ventre de la maman. Ensuite, il faut jamais l'enlever sous aucun prétexte. Tout les gens du village ils en ont. Maman elle a dit que Ezaer quand elle serait une grande fille est pourrait savoir à quoi qu'il sert. Je sais zuste qu'il est mazique et que c'est le prénom d'Ezaer qui est écrit dessus. Et son n'anniversaire aussi !"

Le blond attrapa le petit bras qu'elle lui tendait pour observer de plus près.  
C'était une gourmette en métal. Plutôt simpliste, à son goût. De couleur très claire, elle reflétait la lumière de la pièce comme un prisme ou un miroir et, chose étrange, elle n'avait aucune quelconque forme d'attache. En d'autres termes, on n'aurait pas put lui enlever. Sur la face en lien avec le dos de la main de la gamine, on avait gravé " _Ezaer - 03/02/788_ ".

Comme attiré, le blond passa son doigt sur le bracelet. Il le retira rapidement.  
L'objet était chargé d'une grande énergie magique; que Luxus ne parvenait pas à identifier.  
C'était étrange. Elle n'était, ni positive, ni négative. Et pas neutre non plus. Elle était ancienne, ancienne et puissante. C'est la seule chose que le Chasseur de Dragons aurait put affirmer.

"- Et ce collier autour de ton cou ?" interrogea Fried, intrigué par l'étrange bijoux qui ornait le haut poitrail dénudé de la petite fille, ignorant le trouble qui s'était instauré au sein de son amant.  
Contrairement aux bracelets, qui semblaient identiques en tout point chez le frère et la sœur, Ezaer était la seule à posséder un tel bijou.  
Le collier avait un aspect étrange. Il se définissait par une chaine sans accroche et de la même couleur -probablement du même métal- que le bracelet autour de son poignet. A son centre, un cristal en pointe d'un blanc laiteux était retenu par une dent en métal finement travaillé.  
Le mage de la foudre se demanda si il était gorgé de la même magie, mais ce n'était pas le temps de répondre à cette question. Le bain était prêt, les enfants étaient nus, et il était hors de question qu'ils attrapent froids.

Luxus aida Ezaer à monter dans la baignoire sans glisser ou se faire mal, alors que Fried rentrait le poupon dans l'eau avec la même douceur que si il avait s'agit d'une statuette de cristal. A l'observer plus attentivement, avec ses bras nus et sa chemise remontée jusqu'au coude, on pouvait voir qu'il tremblait presque. 

Le bain était toujours quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant la première fois.  
D'autant plus avec un nourrisson.

C'était tout petit. C'était fragile, C'était dangereux.  
C'était tenir un petit corps sans défense entre ses mains.  
C'était sentir le poids des responsabilités qui incombent à l'âge adulte.  
C'était la lisière entre l'âge adulte, et l'homme. Le véritable homme, le _vir, viri_ comme l'appelait les latins.  
C'était comprendre la définition du bébé.  
C'était devenir père, sans s'en rendre compte.

Luxus voyait comment Fried tenait la toute petite chose, la toute petite crevette fragile. Il soutenait sa nuque d'une main et le lavait de l'autre, avec le gant de toilette, prenant le temps de jouer un peu avec le poupon, qui s'amusait à taper dans l'eau et faire des bulles.  
Même si il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise, il semblait malgré tout avoir oublier quelques appréhensions. Il faisait ça comme si il l'avait toujours fait. On aurait dit que c'était instinctif.  
Luxus oubliait parfois que Fried, même si ça n'avait duré qu'un temps, avait eu la chance que lui n'avait pas eu. Il avait eu un père.

Lui-même se tourna vers la petite fille -toujours autant gêné de sa nudité contrairement à elle-, elle avait finit de se rincer.

"- C'est bon ?

\- Bah non. Tu m'as pas lavé les cheveux.

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai... Comment je fais ça moi ?

\- Comme il faut. Mais si tu m'en mets dans les yeux, je fais la Ezaer Méchante. " le blond hocha la tête, ne sachant si il devait être intimidé par la pseudo menace d'une gamine qui pesait environ le poids d'un vulgaire sac de plume. Ahem... Non.

Fried, sans détourner le regard du bébé avec qui il jouait, lui lança qu'il devait prendre une noisette de shampoing dans sa main -le minimum syndical-, faire mousser le tout avant de l'appliquer en commençant par les pointes (il ajouta ensuite "le bas des cheveux" en se doutant que Luxus, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, n'avait pas comprit le terme.), et ensuite, rincer, en utilisant un gobelet pour récupérer l'eau du bain à cet effet.  
Le mage de la foudre dut malgré tout répéter cet enchaînement d'opération deux fois, avant de réussir à faire partir toute la cendre et les débris qui avait sali la chevelure de la gamine.

Ils firent sortir les deux enfants du bain, et alors que Luxus et Ezaer restaient dans la salle de bain pour sécher les cheveux de cette dernière, Fried emmena Laan dans la chambre pour le sécher et l'habiller.

Luxus aurait bien grogner que ça le saoulait déjà quand il devait essorer ses propres cheveux que ce n'était pas pour aller essorer ce d'une môme. Sauf que, avec la môme en question, ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça.  
Elle était drôle, et attachante, et même si le Luxus que tout Fairy Tail connaissait comme un gros dur un poil flippant ne l'avouerait jamais, il l'aimait bien.  
Et même qu'il s'était déjà attaché... Plus que de raison...

"- Merci Luxus ! Maintenant il faut les coiffer. Tu peut le faire s'il te plait ?" il aimait bien la façon qu'elle avait de buter un peu sur le "x" de son nom. C'était compliqué à dire pour une petite fille de son âge malgré son esprit vif et... ATTENDEZ QUOI ?!

"- FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED !"

Le mage runique arriva en courant, serrant le bébé en couche tout contre lui, comme si il s'attendait à voir un monstre, ou bien une catastrophe naturelle, la troisième guerre des mages, Kanna sobre ou la fin du monde (les deux termes étaient équivoques).

"- QUOI ?! QU'ESTKYA ?!

\- Ezaer a besoin d'être coiffer." tous les muscles du jeune homme se détendirent immédiatement. Il n'y avait donc rien de grave.

"- Et ?

\- Et ce n'est pas moi qui porte les cheveux longs. " Fried leva les yeux au ciel, fixa les longs cheveux verts/bleus de la petite avant d'attraper la brosse à cheveux et de s'approcher de son petit-ami, assis sur le rebords de la baignoire, et d'Ezaer à ses pieds, histoire de prendre sa place.

"- Tiens habille Laan pendant ce temps-là." lança-t-il en lui refilant le bébé dans les bras. Le blond hocha la tête.

"- Tu as réussis avec la couche ?

\- Ce n'était pas sorcier Luxus. J'ai observé comment était fermée l'autre avant de lui enlever, et puis il y avait des schémas sur la boîte qu'on a acheté.

\- Intelligent.

\- Quelque chose que tu n'as pas visiblement." le nargua le mage aux cheveux verts d'un faux air moqueur. Luxus avait beau partir au quart de tour à chaque fois que Fried le cherchait, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il adorait voir se dernier prendre ce genre de confiance avec lui. Puis en général, il trouvait toujours une façon plus que sadique de se venger. Fried paya toujours le prix fort, et si de préférence la sentence s'exécutait sous les draps, il ne pouvait que vouloir récidiver.  
Le rire d'Ezaer ne donna pas à Luxus l'envie de répondre -surtout ses oreilles chastes aussi-. Alors il passa dans la pièce d'à côté, avec le bébé dans les bras, prenant juste le temps de lancer un regard à Fried pour lui promettre qu'il ne payait rien pour attendre.

Il allongea le bébé sur le lit ou trainait les vêtements que son petit-ami avait laissé en plan, et la serviette aux pieds. Sérieusement, ses habits était ridiculement petits, et il aurait fallut un diplôme d'Etat pour savoir comment les mettre.  
Il échoua, il se trompa, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs pour réussir et ne pas faire mal au bébé. Mais au final, même si les vêtements semblaient quelques peu de travers, il finit par être habillé, le bambin, et il avait un grand sourire. C'était le plus important.

N'ayant pas vraiment autre chose à faire, il commença à jouer avec lui, souriant, faisant la grimace, passant une bain pour décoiffer ses cheveux blonds cendrés et verts sur les pointes, encore humides du bain.  
Le petit Laan riait aux éclats.

"- Regarde Luxus ! Fried a fait une tl'esse !

\- Je crois qu'on dit une _tresse_ Moustique." s'amusa Luxus en regardant la petite fille qui sautillait gaiement dans son petit pyjama jaune clair.

Ce fut se moment là que choisirent Bixrow et Ever pour passer la porte de la chambre, les mains chargées par le repas.

"- Et bien ! Je vois qu'ils sont lavés les garnements ! C'était pas si compliqué finalement !" se marra la jeune femme, son rire s'accentuant en voyant la tête de ses camarades, qui donnaient l'air de croire que c'était bien tout le contraire. 

Le bain, c'était la torture. Une bonne torture.


End file.
